


Safe Haven

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson finds out Skye had been waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

It's very late,way past midnight,when he returns from seeing Dr.Streiten.

He stands for a moment in the hangar,rubbing his face and wondering if any of this is worth it.

The team will be sleeping on the base tonight and the night after,to get the paperwork sort out,and deal with Mr.Rathman and his lost car.

May had told him all about Skye's one-man rescue mission after Agent Hand kicked her off the Bus and he could see it had impressed her.It even made him smile a little,thinking about her heroics.

The point was that the Bus was supposed to be empty tonight and tomorrow night.

He could crash and break down and no one would know any better.

Coulson went up to the lounge only to find Skye asleep on the couch with her tablet on her lap.

He stood there for a moment,looking at this young woman that always seemed to know when he needed her the most,even if he didn't know.

He reached over and shook her lightly.

“Skye?” he called her softly. “Skye,wake up.”

“Mmm.” she mumbled. “'M not sleepy...”

Coulson smiled.

“Skye,you are sleeping.” he says.

“'eah,wha'ever.Jus' tell me whe' AC's back.” she mumbled turning sideways.

“I'm here.You can sleep now.” he says softly.

Skye opens her eyes with difficulty and looks at him for a long moment.He's still standing over her,a hand on her shoulder.

“You're back home.” she says softly. “Good.Tha's good.You're ok.”

“Yeah.Now you need to lay down on a bed before you develop neck issues.Trust me there's nothing worse than a sore neck.” he smiled.

“There a few things worse than,but ok.” she said saddly.

She stood up with his help and walked towards her bunk.Coulson followed her.

Once inside,she tagged at his arm to follow and then proceeded to lay down,pull him with her and wrap her arms around him.

“Skye?” he asked softly,a little scared.

“Stay?I need to know you're alright.” she requested softly,as scared as him.

“I'll stay.” he agreed.

“Thanks,AC.”

Coulson listened to her breath evening out,before he managed to relax.

Carefull not to wake her,he turned in her arms so he was facing her and wrapped his arm around her,too.He didn't know this would make him feel so safe,but he welcomed the feeling,he welcomed Skye's precense and the strange,calming familiarity of sleeping beside her.

And he was still shook up by what transpired during the day,that maybe he fears it's all just a dream.

If he wakes up in her arms,then Skye really got him out,with her voice and her hands and her face on his chest and her beautiful eyes full of relieved tears.

(He doesn't ever want to see her cry again.Skye shouldn't cry,much less for him.He can't stand being a source of pain for her.)

And if seeing him first thing in the morning is helping Skye's worry to dissipate,then he won't deny her.

(He would never deny her anything,anyway.)

He is also being a little selfish,too,because if she lets him be this close to her,then he can find peace in this,in her arms,name this space his safe haven.

 


End file.
